


The Busker

by CallMeWhale



Series: The one with the Caretaker and the Charge [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Busker!Spain, Chibi!Romano - Freeform, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeWhale/pseuds/CallMeWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being ignored by his very Grandfather as well as Brother, Romano decides to roam the streets while he waits for the two to finish shopping when he encounters a busker who happens to have a beautiful voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Busker

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll start off this series with Caretaker!Spain and Charge!Romano in a Busker!AU. Spain is a random busker on the streets and chibi!Romano became his fan. Inspired by this beautiful drawing I found! 
> 
> P.S yes the series name is inspired by F.R.I.E.N.D.S

As the notes flew past him like a small breath of wind, Romano stilled. He could hear every single pluck and strum of strings moulding into one perfect song but, there was one other factor that made the performance all the more beautiful. His voice. It vibrated along with the tune, slowly pulling every single element into one beautiful song as though instead of a guitar or his voice making individual sounds, it was all actually one. The tune was bordering slow as well as upbeat much like two emotions clashing and fighting against one another, the teen's voice rising and falling in tune with the rhythm.

As the teen entered the chorus of the song once more, Romano slowly opened his eyes. The light from the shop window lighting up the brown locks of hair, making it shine brilliantly despite the dark scenery around them. He wore a navy blue knee-length coat, the inner grey hoodie pulled out from his coat collar forming some sort of warm scarf around his neck. It's the boy's passion that attracted him the most though. He had his guitar bag opened to his left, a few coins and notes scattered messily inside it. Romano's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he noticed how little the teen had gotten despite the lovely performance. If only he was older, he would have contributed some but as of now, his allowance is rather strictly controlled by his grandfather. 

"Did you like the song?" The busker's voice called out to him. It came as a surprise to Romano that it had been relatively silent for a few moments, and that he didn't realize it until only seconds ago. 

Flinching back, Romano felt his cheeks warm up. Whether it was by the fact that he was caught staring at the busker or the cold air around him, he would rather not know. Looking up towards the teenager, he was startled to see such bright green eyes staring at him. It was as though his eyes had it's own source of light, making it visible despite the dark night. 

"Chiquito? Are you okay?" The teen's calm voice called out again. His face lit up the moment he noticed the small nod the smaller boy gave him while lowering his face into his scarf. "What's your name?"

"Isn't it rude to ask someone that when you haven't even introduced yourself?" Romano bit back, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It came out rather harshly.  
Despite the biting tone, the teen merely laughed before turning a very amused gaze back at him. "Lo siento! My name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Now how about you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Romano started fidgeting around bouncing from one feet to another. "R-Romano." 

With a wide grin, Antonio nodded his head with a face suggesting that he was seriously noting down his name and after a while, he readjusted himself rather more comfortably and gestured to the empty space next to him with his head. "Come on and sit down. You can help me make sure that nobody steals from me. My own personal bodyguard!" 

"B-But I'm..." Romano hesitated, a lesson that he was taught when he was much younger was never to trust strangers. Especially those who lingers around at night but Antonio is just a busker right? I guess it's flexible at that point. With a sigh, he plopped down onto the pavement mere inches away from the overly cheerful teen. "I-I'm just sitting here cause I'm waiting for my Nonno. Nothing else."

With a soft chuckle, Antonio gave a soft noise of acknowledgement and simply struck up a chord, starting on a new song. A lullaby of sorts, lyrics a mixture of both English as well as Spanish words. It was beautiful. Captivating actually. Before he knew it, he felt his head slowly drooping downwards, body slanting off ever so slightly before he sat back up with much vigour. 

* * *

 

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake. Nothing like the kind he was used to, nobody jumping on him to get up, no booming voice practically scaring him awake but a gentle shake. With reluctance, he opened his eyes only to see a soft smile on his grandfather's face. "Oh Lovi, why didn't you just say you were tired?" 

"It's Romano damn it," he mumbled to himself before rubbing his eyes awake.

Glancing at the hand that pulled away from him, he connected it to the teen who was sitting rather close to him. In actual fact, he was leaning on him! But he's so warm, he had half a mind just to go back to sleep. "Get up chiquito, you did well. I earned quite a bit with you standing on guard for me. Now it's time for you to go home." 

Nodding to the teen, he failed to realize that he did no such thing but a praise is still a praise nonetheless and with that as a rarity, Romano couldn't help but smile. As his grandfather's arms wrapped itself around him, he merely relaxed into his hold and laid his head upon his warm shoulder. 

"Bye Antonio." He mumbled with a small wave at his direction as they walked away. 

"Adios Romano." Antonio smiled at the child, a warm feeling in his heart. Such a sweet child. 

Looking up at the sky, he decided that it's later than the time he usually leaves. With a satisfied sigh he gathered his belongings, counted his earnings and stood up straight with a soft whistle. "I guess it's my turn to go home."

 


End file.
